


Keep Quiet

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Invisibility, Library Sex, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, under the table sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Harry was in the library, trying desperately to study for his exams, when he felt something under the table.





	Keep Quiet

Light was fading from the library as the sun fell, becoming hidden below the horizon. 

It was a Sunday evening before end of the year examinations, and the library was buzzing with anxious voices and the frantic rustling of book pages, hushed cursed words and the harsh scratch of quill against parchment.

Harry was sitting at a table near a large window that overlooked the Hogwarts grounds, the Black Lake visible in the distance, the setting sun slowly darkening Harry's view. 

Hermione, Ron, and Luna sat at the table next to him. For the past several hours he had listened to Hermione attempt, with little success, to explain the significance of the invention of the camera for their Muggle Studies exam happening the following morning. 

“But ‘Mione, the images don't even bloody move! How is that revolutionary? It's pathetic!” 

“Ron, I swear if you say that one more time I will -” 

Harry shook his head and barely concealed a laugh. Hermione was saint for trying to teach Ron. After the Battle of Hogwarts, the pair of them had become even closer, and Hermione had made it her personal mission to get Ron to pass the exams necessary for Auror training. 

Turning a page in his Potions textbook, Harry let out a sigh, doubting that he would ever be able to memorize the steps to make the Draught of The Unseen. It was a complex and time-consuming potion designed to render the drinker temporarily invisible, its effects lasting for a mere fifteen minutes but working far better than a Disillusionment Charm or even his dad’s cloak. 

When Harry was about to call it quits, ready to head back to the Common Room and open the bottle of Aged Firewhiskey hidden at the bottom of his trunk, he felt a light touch on his upper thigh and _froze_.

Harry glanced down into his lap as casually as he could manage, seeing nothing there despite feeling the light pressure trailing from his thigh to his cock. He swallowed harshly, his eyes widening as what felt like nimble fingers deftly undid the button of his trousers, dragging the zipper down painfully slow. 

His gaze darted across to where Hermione and Ron were arguing about the structure of Muggle government, “I just don't get it! Why does America have a President, while nearly everyone else has Kings and Queens? And what the hell is a Tsar? Doesn't make any sense...” 

The palm of a hand pressed hot and insistent against Harry’s cloth-covered cock. He spared another glance over at his friends before scooting his chair in closer to the table, making sure no else could see what was happening underneath. Harry swore that he heard a soft huff of laughter come from below him.

Once he had pushed in his chair, Harry felt a tug on the waistband of his briefs, the material being pulled down until his soft cock was revealed. Harry bit his lip and began copying down the instructions to create the Draught of The Unseen step-by-step. 

_1\. Dice two wings of the Peruvian Eumops Maurus bat, setting aside two and a half grams and adding the rest into a standard-sized pewter cauldron filled halfway with water._

A hand wrapped loosely around his cock, stroking it in a way that pulled back his foreskin, exposing the sensitive head of his cock to the chilled air of the library.

_2\. Using a mortar and pestle, grind up three tails of the Swedish Triturus cristatus newt, with five grams of lacewing flies, and one tooth of a Centaur._

Suddenly something wet and warm laved gently over the head of Harry's cock, tracing the slit and tonguing over the edge of the foreskin, barely slipping beneath. 

Harry let out a hiss, shutting his eyes for a moment and gripping his quill tighter as he continued to copy down the instructions.

_3\. Slowly add in the grounds formed in the mortar while stirring counterclockwise. After the mixture has been added, stir clockwise for nine full turns of the cauldron._

His cock became fully enveloped in the heat of someone’s mouth, and he couldn’t help but let out a groan. Luna turned to look at him, tilting her head to the side while she hummed to herself. Ron didn’t look up, but spoke instead, “I know, mate. Exams suck.”

This launched Hermione into a lecture about the importance and usefulness of exams, whilst below the table next to them, Harry’s cock was being sucked and licked, a mouth bobbing up and down skillfully. He was almost fully hard now, the combination of the mouth around him and the risk of the situation causing his cock to fill out in an instant. 

Not a moment later, Harry dropped his quill, spilling several drops of ink across the page when his cock was suddenly deep-throated, slick lips pressing into the coarse hair surrounding the base of his cock while the head bumped against the back of someone’s throat. He bit his lip, dragging the plump flesh into his mouth as he tried to keep quiet. When the mouth swallowed around him, cheeks hollowing and creating the most delicious suction around his cock, a small whimper escaped Harry’s lips.

This time Hermione was the one to turn toward him, her eyes falling on the quill laying abandoned on his parchment. “Did you need a new quill, Harry? That one seems to be leaking.”

Below the table, Harry’s cock was leaking precome, a tongue lapping it up eagerly and making his thighs tremble. “Erm, yeah… Do you have one I could borrow?” His voice shook slightly as he spoke, but he wasn’t sure that Hermione noticed, as she was already rustling around in her bag for a spare quill. 

She handed him the new one, and Harry attempted to return to his note-taking.

_4\. Add in three drops of Root of Asphodel, waiting precisely thirty-five seconds between each drop before adding the -_

The mouth began to bob on his cock once more, moving with increasing speed, a tongue licking over the length as it moved up and down. “Fuck.” Harry swore under his breath. He felt his cock twitch, his orgasm building and igniting a raging fire in the pit of his stomach. He was getting close.

“Alright, mate?” Ron questioned, glancing up from his notes and taking in Harry’s appearance. “Bloody hell, you look ill! Maybe you should go back to the common room...”

“No, no I’m fine,” Harry grit out, barely holding it together as a pair of unbelievably soft hands began petting over his balls. 

“Suit yourself,” Ron replied, turning back to his stack of books with a look of disappointment, flipping aimlessly through the pages and muttering softly to himself, “I’d take any excuse to get out of this place.” Hermione rolled her eyes, flicking her wand and causing Ron’s book to open to the correct page. 

Harry’s vision was beginning to blur, Ron’s red hair blending into the stack of leather-bound books behind him. The mouth was unrelentless, almost seeming spurred on by the comments of his friends. It continued to bob on his cock, drool and precome beginning to drip onto Harry’s upper thighs and abdomen, the sensation making Harry feel dirty in a way that turned him on far more than it should. He clenched his fist tightly around the quill he had borrowed from Hermione, the delicate feather threatening to break in his firm grip. 

Then Harry felt the hands release his balls, pressing instead on his inner thighs, pushing Harry’s legs wider apart. Harry complied, ready to do just about anything so that he could come. A hand pressed on Harry’s abdomen, causing his posture to slump, his bare arse scooting forward on the hard wooden chair. 

In this new position, Harry felt one of the long fingers dragging gently down from the base of his balls, past his perineum, until it finally touched the furl of his arsehole. Harry sucked in a breath, scribbling nonsense on the parchment in front of him as he attempted to distract his friends from his strange change in posture and unusually harsh breathing. 

Something sounding like a whisper or the rush of air came from below Harry, and then the soft fingertip was covered in slick, circling his hole teasingly before pressing inside, the mouth still sucking around his cock without pause.

That was all it took.

Harry pressed his eyes shut tightly, clenching his jaw as his orgasm roared through him. The mouth sucked down his come, licking away the remnants as Harry shook in his seat. A cold sweat prickled over his skin. 

He let out of a sigh of relief, his breath stuttering out of him. 

Barely a moment after Harry had come, Luna got up out of her chair, her long blonde locks covering her face as she leaned down to grab her bag, which was shaped like a beehive. When she turned toward the rest of them, Harry noticed that her earrings were shaped like bumblebees and seemed to be enchanted, the wings fluttering gently against her freckled cheeks. “Must go find Neville, I can sense that he’s going to get stuck in a closet and need assistance. Somewhere on the fourth floor, near the portrait of Barnaby Brandeberry.” 

She then looked at Hermione and Ron, speaking in a sing-song, “Don’t give up Hermione, you’re giving a vailant try! And Ronald, stop getting so caught up in the ‘why.’” The pair looked taken-aback, Ron’s brows furrowed, his expression looking slightly offended.

As Luna made to walk away, she locked eyes with Harry, “Goodnight, Harry. Hope you actually get some studying done.” 

Harry just stared back, giving a slight nod of his head in reply.

She smiled at him broadly, her gaze dropping down, “Oh, and goodnight, Malfoy!”

Luna skipped away from the table whilst Harry choked on his own tongue, his cheeks burning red. Next to him, Hermione and Ron whipped around. Ron looked horrified while Hermione’s own face became flushed, her eyes narrowing at Harry disapprovingly. 

Ron spoke up, eyes darting all around Harry, “Malfoy! He’s - but you - I don’t - Malfoy?!”

Hermione burst out of her chair, nearly knocking it over in the process, gathering her books and parchment quickly into her arms. “Come on, Ron.”

“Hermione! It’s _Malfoy!_ ”

She swatted him on the head with one of her rolls of parchment, “I know,” she hissed. “Come on. We need to - Well, Harry needs to - ” she spluttered, her curls seeming frizzier than usual as she pulled frantically at Ron’s arm, trying to get him out of his chair. “Ron, I am not going to drag you! We are leaving, _now._ ”

Harry had never felt so mortified, watching as Ron and Hermione practically ran out of the library, Ron’s bag not even properly done up. The pair left a trail of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans in their wake as they tumbled out of Ron’s bag. Students seated at nearby tables looked from the beans to Harry in confusion.

Harry let his head fall onto the table below him, resting his forehead against his Potions textbook and groaning in frustration.

The wet heat around his cock and the warm touch of Malfoy’s hands had disappeared.

****

Several minutes later, a chair was pulled out across from Harry, Draco Malfoy dropping into it with a devious smirk on his lips.

Harry glared at him, shaking his head and muttering under his breath, “Fucking arsehole. Stupid sodding idiot.”

Malfoy merely let out a laugh. “Your only job was to keep quiet, Potter. Wasn’t my fault you gave us away.” Harry ignored him, though Draco went on, “Also, maybe you were too distracted to notice, but I clearly _mastered_ the Draught of The Unseen. So, if you need a tutorial or maybe another demonstration….”

Under the table, Harry kicked Malfoy’s shin. 

But it only took another several minutes before Harry was on his own knees putting the potion to the test.

****


End file.
